


Stressful Times

by Katelyn_Mikaelsom



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hosie, Hosie-Endgame, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Pansexual Josie Saltzman, Protective Hope Mikaelson, jealous josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Mikaelsom/pseuds/Katelyn_Mikaelsom
Summary: Hope and Josie are dating. Josie is mad that Hope keeps ditching her for unknown reasons. Hope's older sister is pregnant. The Super Squad tries to get some answers from Hope. Pedro and Hope are hiding more than everyone thinks.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stressful Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter from my Stressful Times book on my Wattpad account! The account will be at the end of the story!

**Hope was taking her sister's advice** and going to spend more time with Josie and her friends. She wanted to be there for them and she didn't want to be the reason why they were upset.

********

********

********

Hope raised her hand and knocked on the Saltzman Twin's door. She had been searching for Josie all morning and finally came back to check her room to see if either of the twins had come back. She had three milkshakes in her hands, one for each twin and herself. 

********

********

********

"Come in," Lizzie called faintly from behind the door. Hope inhaled deeply before letting it out through her mouth. She opened the door and peeked her head in, not showing the content in her arms.

********

********

********

Lizzie was lying on her bed on her computer with one earbud out and one earbud in while Josie was sitting up against the headboard of her bed with a book on her lap. 

********

********

********

"Hope?" Josie asked, frowning in confusion. 

********

********

********

Hope smiled slightly as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I wanted to talk..." She said as she made her way over. "I brought peace offerings." 

********

********

********

Neither of the twins could help the small smiles that broke out when they saw the milkshakes. Hope really did love milkshakes. Hope handed Lizzie her usual and Josie hers before Hope sat down on the end of her girlfriend's bed.

********

********

********

"First of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry for flaking, on both of you. I never meant to make you guys upset or anything. I've just been really anxious and my wolfs been acting up more often so Dr. Saltzman offered for me to do perimeter checks around the town." Hope explained as she stirred her milkshake with the straw. It was the truth just not... all of it. "I want to be better and be someone you two can rely on." 

********

********

********

She looked between the two who had been listening to what she was saying intensely. Josie smiled and set her book off to the side. The brunette moved over towards Hope and kissed her on the cheek. 

********

********

********

"I'm glad you told us that." She said quietly. Hope smiled back at her, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

********

********

********

"I wanted to say sorry too. I blew up on you yesterday and I should have just let you explain yourself. Or just believed you." Lizzie said. "I just don't want my sister ending up hurt like the last couple of times..." The three grimaced as they remembered her relationships between Penelope and Landon. 

********

********

********

"But, if you hadn't said anything then I would have never noticed how you guys were feeling. So thank you, Lizzie, for blowing up in my face." Hope smirked making Josie and Lizzie laugh. "Now, all I need to do is apologize to the rest of the Super Squad." 

********

********

********

Josie nodded, taking a sip of her milkshake. "But not right now." She smiled at Hope and kissed her once more before moving back up and patting the spaces next to her. Lizzie and Hope quickly got into their places, on either side of Josie, and they watched movies for the rest of the day with their milkshakes.

********

********

********

**►●◄**

********

********

********

"What is with you and your obsession with milkshakes?" Stefanie asked as she sipped on her banana-flavored drink before biting into her burger from In N Out. 

********

********

********

Katelyn raised her eyebrows. "You don't know?" She asked in a gasp. "Oh, well, a milkshake is how Josie and Hope finally started to become friends." She rolled her eyes with a smile after she finished her sentence and leaned back into the couch. 

********

********

********

Hope frowned and flicked her sister's ear earning a whack in the back of the head. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally started to become friends'?" Stefanie raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard this story before and she's heard a lot.

********

********

********

"Lizzie, Josie, and Hope never got along," Pedro began. "When Hope came when she was seven Lizzie and Josie were five. According to mom, Hope looked like a love-sick puppy when she first laid eyes on Josie." Hope looked shocked and annoyed as she looked at her older sister who just muttered a _you know it's true_. "Lizzie didn't like the attention Hope was getting from Dr. Saltzman and so, they poked at each other any opportunity they got." 

********

********

********

"But then, when they turned fifteen and seventeen - this was after Josie burnt down like half of Hope's room and her stuff - Hope found Josie at the Mystic Grill alone which was the day that Josie found out Penelope had cheated on her, and Hope sat down with her after buying her a milkshake and that was a start of their friendship!" Katelyn finished with a clap. "It's truly a fantastic love-story." 

********

********

********

Hope scoffed, rolling her eyes. She took a sip of her milkshake as her phone rang. She took it out. 

********

********

********

**No Caller I.D. ******

********

************ ** **

********

She frowned and slid the answer button, putting the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" It was silence. "Hello?" Hope repeated before she heard a slight laugh.

********

************ ** **

********

" _Hello, my love._ " Hope dropped her milkshake onto the table, making it spill. She would recognize that thick Irish accent anywhere. 

********

************ ** **

********

"Aw, Hope come on!" Stefanie groaned. Hope shushed her. 

********

************ ** **

********

"Clara?" She questioned as she stood up and began pacing in front of the TV. Katelyn sat up, a golden ring appearing around her sky blue eyes. 

********

************ ** **

********

" _Got it on the first try! I told you we had a connection!_ " Clara laughed. 

********

************ ** **

********

Hope gagged slightly. "Clara... I thought you were dead," Hope said as she looked over at Katelyn. No, she was dead. Katelyn killed her. Ripped out her heart, pulled her head off, and burned her body. Hope watched along with Rebekah, Freya, Keelin, Vincent, Kol, and Davina. 

********

************ ** **

********

" _I was, my love, but now I'm back. You know I can't stay dead for long. I can't wait to see you again! Don't worry though, we'll see each other soon._ " Then the call ended. 

********

************ ** **

********

Hope looked at her sister with fear evident in her eyes. Clara and her goons had made the Mikaelson's lives a living hell for many years. 

********

************ ** **

********

And now... she was back. 

********

************ ** **

********

And they had a feeling it had something to do with the unborn baby. 

********

************ ** **

********

**Author's Note:**

> My Wattpad is @differentstories201


End file.
